


A Gentleman's Cap

by temporalCorvidae



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Post-Canon, Post-Unwound Future, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, Thinking about trauma, and the people who have hurt him, drownout2020, very vague spoilers for unwound future and Azran legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalCorvidae/pseuds/temporalCorvidae
Summary: Luke contemplates his hat and what it means.
Kudos: 5





	A Gentleman's Cap

Luke sat huddled on the bed in the room he was staying in. His parents had gone to pick up breakfast to take back to the room.  
He had been in what Clark would call one of his "moods" again, where he would isolate himself from his mother and father despite their best efforts. He took solace in nothing, and would end up sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his hat, which he held in his hand.  
 _A gentleman never goes without his hat, isn't that right Luke?_  
 _Ah.. I guess so, professor?_  
As the professor's words echoed in his mind, he would go to put the blue cap back on his head.  
 _I'm you from the future._  
 _You've got a good heart._  
He'd think of the blue cap sitting upon the head of someone, another person who he only thought he could trust.  
 _I'll protect you, Luke!_  
 _I'm afraid I'm being completely serious._  
He'd think of the strong woman who was some worlds away by now, and wonder where she would be.  
And wonder how he had let her get to him.  
And wonder how he had let the same thing happen.  
The hat dropped to the floor. He didn't want to look at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Triton wears his favorite hat constantly until we see him leave in unwound future, but only ~2 years later the hat is gone from his wardrobe altogether, eventually replaced by a different hat in adulthood. Sometimes I think about why he ditched the hat. This isn't very good, but I wanna try and get out more writing if I can!


End file.
